nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Lipstick Jungle
Lipstick Jungle was a Syndication comedy-drama series created by DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler based on Candace Goldstick's novel of the same name. The show aired from February 7, 2008 to January 9, 2009, lasting for two seasons & 20 episodes. Plot The series centered around a trio of alpha females from Manhattan, New York who forge tight friendships while trying to balance their personal & professional lives. Cast Main Cast *Brooke Shields as Wendy Healy *Kim Raver as Nico Reilly *Lindsay Price as Victory Ford *Paul Blackthorne as Shane Healy *Andrew McCarthy as Joe Bennett *Robert Buckley as Kirby Atwood (Recurring in Season 1; Main in Season 2) Recurring Cast *Lorraine Bracco as Janice Lasher *David Noroña as Salvador *Rosie Perez as Dahlia Morales *David Alan Basche as Mike Harness *Mary Tyler Moore as Joyce Connor (Season 2) *Matt Lauria as Roy Merritt *James Lesure as Griffin Bell *Vanessa Marcil as Josie Scotto *Sarah Hyland as Maddie Healy *Carlos Ponce as Rodrigo Vega (Season 2) *Julian Sands as Hector Matrick (Season 1) *Caitlin Sanchez as Celia Vega Production The cast of initially included Gina Gershon as Wendy Healy, Melissa George as Nico Reilly, Will Toale as Shane Healy and Christopher Wiehl as Kirby Atwood, with Matthew Morrison, Scott Cohen and Edward Herrmann also attached. However, the show underwent significant changes with all the aforementioned cast being replaced and with executive producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler, writers Rand Ravich and Jill Gordon and director Nigel Cole all fired. George had been personally cast by Bushnell, but she left in early 2007 when she was offered the HBO series, "In Treatment." "Lipstick Jungle" premiered on February 7, 2008 as a mid-season replacement taking over ER's spot at 10:00 pm Eastern/9:00 pm Central. It was slated to have 13 episodes per season. However, due to the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, only seven episodes were originally produced for the first season. The first season also competed indirectly with Syndication's "Cashmere Mafia" (which was created by Bushnell's former creative partner from "Sex and the City", Darren Star). On February 24, 2008, Syndication ordered six additional scripts of "Lipstick Jungle". On April 2, 2008, Syndication renewed the show for a second season when they announced their Fall 2008 lineup. The second season of "Lipstick Jungle" premiered on September 24, 2008 airing at 10:00 pm Eastern/9:00 pm Central on Wednesdays. A month later, Syndication announced that the show would move to Fridays at 10:00 pm Eastern/9:00 pm Central, effective October 31, 2008. On November 13, 2008, rumors emerged that Syndication would cancel the show due to low ratings but it was unclear if the remaining episodes would be aired in the current time slot. On November 21, 2008, Syndication moved it to Fridays at an hour earlier 9:00 pm Eastern/8:00 pm Central beginning December 5th, for the remainder of the season. On January 9, 2009, the last produced episode of "Lipstick Jungle" aired and was advertised as the season finale. On January 15, 2009, it was announced the show was not yet canceled and could be brought back for episodes based on how the new pilots were received. On January 27, 2009, Syndication announced that the show would get the "Friday Night Lights Treatment" implying that the show will return on another of NBC Universal's networks for a third season and then replay on Syndication midseason. On February 25, 2009, the future of "Lipstick Jungle" was once again put in limbo when it was announced that Lindsay Price was cast in the pilot for Syndication's new drama "Eastwick". However, had th show received an official third season pick-up from Syndication, Price would have pulled out of "Eastwick" in order to fulfill her contractual obligation to "Lipstick Jungle". On March 28, 2009, Entertainment Weekly reported that the show was officially canceled. Category:2000s television series Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2009 endings Category:Syndication